Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 3 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 14 }{ 7 } $
Answer: $ = 2 - 3 \times 2 + 2 $ $ = 2 - 6 + 2 $ $ = -4 + 2 $ $ = -2 $